Further elucidation of the kinetics (red cell, hepatic, fibroblast tissue (culture) of pyridoxal phosphokinase (PL-kinase) and oxidase, which have been shown in this laboratory to be adversely affected in some alcoholic subjects ingesting alcohol. To continue physiochemical studies related to the finding of a protein-bound plasma inhibitor of PL-kinase which develops in certain subjects following prolonged ingestion of alcohol (vida infra). To continue to perfect an experimentally suitable method for isolation of mammallian reticulocyte mitochondria for analysis of function and behavior with varying substrate manipulation and determination of changes affected by pyridoxal phosphate (PLP) and other B6 congeners. To continue studies of platelet phosphorylase b concentrations in subjects before and during alcohol administration. To continue determination of reticulocyte and bone marrow ALA synthetase levels in alcoholic subjects before and during alcohol ingestion (vida infra). To continue analysis of magnesium and potassium balance before and during alcohol ingestion in alcoholic subjects housed on the Metabolic Ward. Initiation of studies to precisely determine the incidence and significance of serum folate binding proteins detected in certain alcoholic subjects during alcohol ingestion. This binding protein(s) has been documented in this laboratory with the use of a new folate assay system (Kamen & Caston) which enables us to detect free and protein bound folate in serum. This protein(s) in alcoholic subjects may well have pathophysiologic significance in the frequently observed "deficiency" of folate in such patients (vida infra).